High Altitude
by my3deadlysins
Summary: Zuko goes to find a certain someone at the Western Air Temple. xZuatarax


**Disclaimer: You wanna know how much of Avatar I own? Take a guess. Yep; zip, zero, zilch, none, nunca.**

* * *

High Altitude

He paced the snowy paths, waiting anxiously for Chief Hakoda to reappear. Even he, Fire Lord Zuko, was at the mercy of Hakoda in his own village. His silk coat was lined with double layers of bear fur, hands clasped together, sustaining a small flame.

The Southern Water Tribe was even colder than the Northern Tribe was when he went there to make peace negotiations, trying to repair the tremendous damage Ozai had inflicted upon the world. Zuko flinched subconsciously at the memory of what the former Fire Lord had done.

That was his _father_. His _father_ banished him, set the world ablaze with his soldiers, and strived for world domination. The streak Ozai left behind was a massive, unyielding boulder in the River of Time. It would take decades, maybe even centuries to restore the complete trust of, not only his people, but of the other nations as well.

Zuko was lucky he had the only airbender for a friend. How Aang could forgive his family for all his grandfather Souzen had done to the airbenders, Zuko did not know. And Sokka and Katara had given him reassurances to put in a good word for him at the Water Tribe. Toph was likewise doing the same at the Earth Kingdom. But as Zuko paced, he was thinking of none of these things. The only thing he was thinking about was his question for Hakoda.

_Where is Katara?_

He knew she was traipsing off around the world with Aang and the rest of the group, but he wasn't entirely sure where they were. Last he heard was from the letter Katara sent him a couple of weeks ago. They were at the Great Divide then. Surely they would be somewhere else by now, if not back already.

At last, once Zuko had worn a ditch in the snow, Hakoda had crossed the frozen tundra from the conference tent. "Fire Lord Zuko, to what pleasure do I owe this honor?" Hakoda asked, shaking Zuko's hand.

"Chief Hakoda, it is nice to see you again," Zuko responded, inclining his head slightly to acknowledge the older man's authority in his own territory. "I just stopped by to see if Katara was back from her trip. Or if she isn't, if you possibly know where she is."

"Last I heard, she was visiting the Southern Air Temple."

Zuko inclined his head once again, strands of ebony hair falling loose from his queue. "Thank you, Chief Hakoda."

"Always nice to see you again, Fire Lord."

Zuko turned, setting off to the toasty warmth of his ship when Hakoda called out, "Go get her, boy."

* * *

The Fire Lord kept walking, though Hakoda could see a hint of a blush tinting his cheeks.

Luckily, they kept a spare air balloon on the Fire Nation ship. As the crew hastened to inflate it, Zuko stood at the base of the craggy mountains. Katara was up there somewhere. With Sokka and Toph. And Aang. He sighed.

"Fire Lord Zuko? Your hot air balloon is ready, sir."

"Thank you," Zuko said, twisting his body away from the looming precipices. He was dressed slightly warmer. Soft black leather boots replaced water resistant seal leather, fur jacket removed to reveal a deep crimson silk shirt and sable black pants. A simple Fire Nation ring replaced his crown.

"I'll take it up myself. You will wait down here until the sun sets on the fifth day, if I'm not back by then send a red-tailed falcon to the capital requesting one more hot air balloon to search for me."

The guard gave a curt nod and opened the hatch leading down to the soldier's quarters. There was no doubt about what they would be doing while he was gone. Zuko swung lightly into the balloon, adjusting the sand bags, and then taking off.

Little over fifteen minutes had passed when the Fire Lord reached the top. Ruins were left crumbling and a stab of remorse dug into his heart. He had little time to dwell on the past before he heard the lithe running steps of someone approaching.

"Zuko!"

The master waterbender glided to a halt, all grace and fluid movement, so like the element she controlled. Her umber hair shimmered, cascading freely down her back; the wind picking up loose strands and blowing them across her face. Sapphire eyes smiled even as her mouth fell open in shock.

He couldn't help the answering smile from spreading across his face. Couldn't stop his legs from launching his body towards her. Couldn't believe it when he unthinkingly wrapped his arms around her and she instinctively did the same.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, pulling back to see his face clearly.

"I had too much stuff going on. My advisor suggested a vacation, so I came to find you."

She blushed, not only in response to his words, but too his actions as well. He brushed wisps of chocolate hair away from her satin skin, unable to help the fact that his fingers rested too long, stroking lightly across her jaw.

"Katara, I--"

"Hey Toph, Sokka, Katara, come here! I think I heard Zuko!" Zuko and Katara split apart just as the Avatar rounded the corner. "Katara? You saw Zuko? When did he get here?" Aang asked with a confused glance between the two.

"He just got here, Aang."

"Oh! Well, come and have dinner with us Zuko. I'm sure it's nothing like the food you must get at your palace, but it'll be like old times."

Zuko smiled slightly and followed Aang towards their camp. As he passed Katara he raised his hand, letting it trail faintly over her spine. Goosebumps raised on her skin as she glanced up at him, but he merely smiled and flashed her a wink before continuing on.

Dinner was delicious. Sometimes he thought he preferred simple meals to the extravagant ones his cook prepared. Circling the fire the group chatted, filling Zuko in on what they'd been doing for the past month.

Aang sat close to Katara, his knee occasionally, if not purposely, brushing hers. Zuko felt anger rise when Katara blushed and glanced sidelong at Aang after Aang not-so-subtly scooted closer. Aang leaned over and murmured something to Katara before standing up and leading her off into the woods.

Sokka and Suki went off by themselves, leaving Zuko and Toph to do the dishes. "Humph, I hope Twinkletoes doesn't do anything stupid, last time they went off together, he came back with a black eye. Maybe he's being too forward. But what would I know, right?" Toph said conversationally, picking up another bowl and scrubbing it clean. The dishes were finished soon enough and Zuko went off to clear his head and think.

_Did Katara like Aang? The way she acted tonight it seemed like it, but then what about before?_

Zuko shut his golden eyes in frustration, pressing his fingers into his temple and shaking his head. He let his feet carry him up a set of crumbling steps then froze when he saw Katara standing there. She stared out at the setting sun, her figure bathed in golden and crimson fire. Zuko came up behind her, aching to put his arms around her.

He was about to speak when he heard the familiar screech of a red-tailed falcon. It landed on his shoulder and waited patiently as he slipped the scroll off its leg. Katara neither said, nor did anything during those events. He read it silently, then crushed it in a pale fist and murmured regretfully into her ear, "I leave in half an hour."

"Why?" there was no shock in her voice, only a deep yearning for the Lord that stood behind her. Here, on top of the world, there were no surprises; their souls were bared for the other to see.

"There was an uprising; some of the generals I dismissed that were loyal to my father ransacked a section of the slums in the capital. My advisor wants me to come back and reassure my people." They waited in the deepening twilight, neither unable to let go of the moment and move on.

"Aang likes me," Katara said suddenly. "He kissed me. What should I do?" She twisted around to see his expression and was shocked at the jealousy and anger she saw. His hands whipped up suddenly, only to fall gently onto her shoulders.

"Come back to the Fire Nation with me," the raven haired Lord said suddenly.

"_What?_ Has the high altitude affected your senses? Is your ego that huge?" she demanded, furiously stepping back, breaking his hold on her.

"Perhaps," he agreed, drawing closer to her, "the high altitude has affected my senses. But that doesn't stop me from asking."

He ran a hand up her arm, over her collarbone and neck, loving the feel of her mocha skin under his fingers. Zuko stroked his thumb across her jaw, his hand tilting her head up slightly as his other hand pressed against her lower back. He touched his lips to hers, gently at first, then more aggressive. She reached up to hook her arms around his neck, threading her fingers into his silky midnight mane. His slender fingers pressed into her back, curving her body closer to his.

Rather unwillingly, Zuko pulled back, pleased to see that her breathing was as ragged and erratic as his. Once she had recovered her breath, Zuko asked huskily, "Was that as good as the Avatar's?"

"Better. Much, much better," she replied, leaning her forehead against his. He chuckled and ducked his head to plant a light kiss on her mouth.

"And her answer is…?"

"The altitude must have affected my senses too," she began, enjoying taunting him. She leaned in close, kissing just under his jaw, smiling when his pulse jumped, and murmured into his heated flesh, "because my answer is yes."

**

* * *

**

Review peoples, please...you shall make my day. I'll bake brownies. And give one to you. Or three. Only if you review, though. So please, don't make me beg.


End file.
